I Promise you my Heart
by maiuayame
Summary: What happens when a certain quincy remembers a certain little arrancar from before his death and before all the pain and grief he must've wen through YAOI I swear by all means if you don't like it keep scrolling down the page.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this was a request from Kara Kun a little surprise crack pairing yaoi fic and you know what because I like it I will make it a multi chapter and will attempt to update as soon as possible that is if I get reviews of course. This may also take a while to type because quite frankly I remember nothing about a certain someone's whole life story well with the exception of a few bits and pieces. I'm starting to like this pairing more and more as I go on so I may update out of pure boredom I really don't know what to do with myself at times so please enjoy oh and sorry for any ooc and Gin would you be a dear and preach the sad news._

_Gin- Maiu owns nothing but an idea not me, not bleach or it's ideal. She also never will own anything._

_Grimmjow- Any flames and you'll be meeting the end of my cero so fast…_

Uryuu's Point of View

I was patrolling the woods around town looking for one of them, the arrancars no one in

particular any of them or a hollow is always good too. I was about ready to state back to Ichigo's

house where we were all meeting and giving a bit of a debriefing to some of the captains and

lieutenants but a sudden spiritual pressure washed over me; I immediately took off in the

direction. I couldn't see the arrancar but I knew it was nearby but strange enough the area we

were both in was the same are that I used to play in when I was younger when I wasn't training

and just wanted to be away from it all. But the minute I looked up to see the arrancar something

hit me like a sack of potatoes, it was almost over whelming.

***Flashback***

"_Hey do you want be friends" asked a young male with short black hair that could easily be _

_mistaken for a girl he was talking to Uryuu as they stood under the same exact tree Uryuu _

_presently was under. "I don't know" the other boy responded "come on please I can show you _

_stuff that you've never seen before and make you feel like no one else can…I promise""Well then _

_okay I guess we can be friends then." Uryuu was remembering an old lost love his first _

_everything his first kiss, his first love, his first true relationship there was only one thing they _

_hadn't done and that was because things started to change but at that very moment Uryuu could _

_only see the good moments and the pleasurable moments._

**Five years later**

_Luppi kisses Uryuu softly on the lips "you see I told you I could make you feel good like I _

_promised" "yeah I know…I- I love you Luppi." Luppi smiles at the words that are like the _

_sounds of the angles singing to him "I love you too Uryuu and I always will…promise" "Alright _

_then I promise to always love you too then no matter what happens."_

***End of Flashback*and out of Uryuu-chan's P.O.V **

Uryuu is stricken with disbelief as he falls to the ground and slowly begins to remember that

right here this…this is where he and the boy named Luppi slept (not like that come on now

people get with the program they were like 5-10) where they laughed and had ate, this was where

he had his first kiss and right now a few branches above him resided the boy he hadn't seen in

years, so close it is nearly unbearable for him to see. "Hey Uryuu are you going to just stare at

me all day I mean I know I said I love you but come on now all these years and you haven't said

a word to me yet or do you not remember" Uryuu was bit taken back and at a loss for words but

quickly recovered his voice and said "I remember but things have changed now I'm the same

person I used to be back then anymore and I know you can't possibly still love me no not after

all this time." Luppi jumps down from the tree and sits down next to Uryuu and takes his hand

and pins him to the ground. "Who said that who told you I didn't love you anymore because it's

a lie because I honestly do I still truly do love you after all these years and you know what I

don't care if you're a quincy and I'm a arrancar because I still do love you and you know what I

never once forgot you not even when I was turned into what I am today" Uryuu looked at him

and did his best not to believe it but couldn't find it within himself to push Luppi away or to

embrace him further so he decided to say something completely indifferent "it must have took

you a while to come up with that little speech huh?" Luppi grinned remembering the countless

talks he and Uryuu had had time and time again on this very spot "no it all came from my heart

or whatever I have that makes me feel for you but to tell you the truth it's a really annoying you

know still having dreams about you hm we used to tell each other our dreams remember do you

want to hear mine now Uryuu?" Uryuu blushes a deep red and looks away from Luppi ""I- don't

know" Luppi turns Uryuu's head back to face him as he slowly leans down to kiss him deeply on

the lips but it's different from how it was before back then kisses were short, soft and innocent

but this was so much more…intense as there tongues danced together he had never been kissed

like this before but that could be because he had only kissed Luppi never anyone else and he had

never felt this way other than when he was with Luppi and all his madness even if he would

didn't want to admit it aloud he knew full well he did still love Luppi with all his heart even if

they were on different sides of the playing field now he couldn't help but to wish they could be

this for an eternity. Luppi pulls away "I know you want thins Uryuu I know because no one

knows you better than I do and no one ever will." Uryuu opens his eyes and then sighs "I know

and I do still…love you it's just I know we can't change anything really so what's the point you

or me could be killed at any second so what's the point in actually trying to recreate a love that

can't last forever." Luppi looks at him and then fires a cero at a farther off tree and then smirks at

Uryuu's shock "now what were you saying about one of us to being killed?" "You can't just why

did you ugh Luppi you can't just fire a cero at some tree like that someone could see." "Oh

would you please stop worrying it'll be fine." Luppi stands up and pulls Uryuu up with him

"seriously stop worrying we can make this work I promise and I always keep my promises don't

I?" Uryuu blushes yet again and nods "yeah you do keep your promises." Luppi smiles as he

wraps his arms around Uryuu's waist and then softly whispers "How about I follow up on an old

promise to make you feel amazing ne?"

The End

_Author's Note: If you review I swear to make the very next chapter a lemon with these two. Oh and any tips to make Luppi less ooc are also appreciated and la la la oh and do me a favor and give me some requests and if I have never heard of the anime you have requested I shall watch the whole series within the time space of a week or two and then immediately begin the fic promise _

_Gin: Ironic ending _

_Me: Huh didn't even notice it._

_Gin: well then we'll see you all later then bye bye._


	2. New touches

Okay so I only got one review for I promise you my heart but I'm bored so I'll be adding a second chapter today and since I promised I'll make this a lemon chapter and as always I own nothing but the ideal. Gin would tell you this usually but he's "busy" with Aizen, I'm sure we all know what they're doing as yaoi fans.

Luppi was smirking at Uryuu as he was obviously confused by his words. He had said he'd make him feel incredible before and he had thought kissing and kissing alone was all he ever meant. But the way said it Indicated so much more. "You don't mean..." Luppi silenced Uryuu with a kiss on the lips as he slipped his hand up his shirt and began to rub his nipples slowly. Uryuu couldn't help but to moan as he let Luppi's hand travel his whole body never once breaking passionate kiss. Uryuu leaned on the tree, their tree for support so that he wouldn't fall. Luppi finally broke the kiss and said " Do you remember when we would climb to the very top of the tree and play" Uryuu nodded unable to find his voice. Luppi smiled, pleased as he picked up Uryuu and quickly jumped to the top of the tree and laid him down on a branch and quickly covered him with his own body. "Luppi?" Uryuu questioned in a hushed tone. "Yeah what is it rain dragon?" Uruu blushed hearing his old childhood nickname but quickly said "is it gonna hurt" Luppi smiled as he whispered "maybe a little at first but it feels good after that I promise" "okay that's all I wanted" Luppi rolled his eyes and began to undress hisself and then Uryuu's. He took moment to stare at Uryuu's body running his fingers all around him and then stopping to rub his dick causing Uryuu to gasp and buck his hips into the touch. Luppi then put three fingers into Uryuu's mouth for him to suck on and so he did. When they were good and wet Luppi retracted them and slipped one slick finger into his lover's hole. Uryuu slightly cringed at the intrusion but quickly got used to it and began to enjoy it the same when Luppi added two more fingers. Uryuu loved the sensation and wanted more. "Lu-Luppi please" he begged Luppi quickly took back his fingers causing Uryuu to whimper from the loss. "Are you sure you only get one first time?" Uryuu wrapped his arms around Luppi's neck "I am I want you to be my first everything" "alright then" Luppi aligned himself up to Uryuu's small hole and then slowly began to enter. Uryuu took a sharp intake of breath as he felt that Luppi was a lot bigger than three fingers. But Uryuu had felt a lot worse so the pain quickly went away and turned into unbelievable pleasure. Uryuu screamed out Luppi's name as he soon came Luppi followed shortly after and then pulled out, breathless on top of Uryuu. "Well did I hold up on my promise?" Uryuu nodded too exhausted to speak, " I'm glad you had fun rain dragon huh speak of the stuff" Luppi said feeling little raindrops fall on to his face and then fell asleep with Uryuu as the rain began to fall not once moving even when the thunder boomed throughout the forest.

Okay I will update when I get more reviews or possibly before that if I'm nice. Again feel free to make requests I hope you all enjoy even if its just you reading Kara kun. Okay anyway I'll be working on little Inusess fic tomorrow all are free to read when posted. Until then g'day  
1min ago


	3. Chapter 3

***whistles* it's been a while anyway for a while this story was on the rock border lining discontinued but I got some new ideas and will keep writing it.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own bleach I wouldn't have to be doing this because it'd already be there.**

"Hey Luppi I really think we should get going the storm could get a lot worse"

Luppi looked at Uryuu and took moved some hair from in front of his face.

"Okay sure but one little thing first."

"What?"

"We play a game after we go back to your place unless of course you want to go back to my house…"

"No, no I'm okay with my house and what game exactly?"

"Oh I was thinking we play with these" Luppi reached down and pulled pack of cards with the title "Sex Cards" on the wrapping and blue hand cuffs.

"Looser gets cuffed to the bed, winner gets to do whatever they want to the looser?"

"I don't…fine okay whatever" there was another loud roll of thunder which was more than enough for Luppi and Uryuu to get up and leave flash stepping (or whatever the arrancars call it I love them but for my sake your all going to have to settle for flash step ok) to Uryuu's house.

"So this is where you live huh?"

"Luppi I've always lived here" Uryuu said this as he walked up stairs to get some clean clothes and to dry his hair, Luppi followed shortly behind him.

"Well yeah but you never let me come over 'cause you said that you didn't want your dad to see me remember?"

"Oh yeah"

"Hey Uryuu isn't this the necklace I gave you for your birthday?" Luppi said this as he played with the little stone which dangled off a black chain around Uryuu .

"Huh oh yeah I forgot who gave it to me but I thought it was special so I held onto it."

"Oh" Luppi grinned sitting on the side of the Quincy's bed making it slope downward.

Uryuu sat next to him and then sighed laying all the way back.

A phone's ringer went off and Uryuu looked up to see Luppi holding a phone to his ear and a muffle yell coming through it.

Luppi just nodded on and on until he finally said, "yeah okay whatever I'll be there."

He then closed and pocketed it as he looked a Uryuu with anguish, "I have to go."

Uryuu couldn't stop himself as he grabbed Luppi's wrist and kissed his lips lightly ready to pull away but Luppi did not let him instead he deepened it until they needed air.

"Will I see you again?" Uryuu asked trying to disguise how badly he wanted the arrancar not to go but to stay right there with him.

"

"Of course I'll be back before you know it and then we'll play all the games we'd like."

He pecked the dragon's lips once more before disappearing in the sky.

Uryuu laid there for a while trying to process what he'd done but he didn't get very far as he began to let one sob after another escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Luppi walked through Hueco Mundo as if it were nothing, just strolling around as if he owned the place, which considering he wasn't Aizen, Gen, or Kaname was completely untrue.

The only reason he was called back in was so they didn't start up too much trouble in the human world, plus Aizen likes getting on people's nerves.

He walked around seeing both lower and higher ranked arrancars, no espadas; they were all probably in their rooms, if they weren't fighting, on missions, in meetings, or eating they were in their rooms and since there were no loud explosives he assumed rooms,

Luppi would walk into his own room but he caught sight of Grimmjow making his way into the kitchen, an evil smile fell onto his lips as he thought _'entertainment.'_

"Hello Grimmjow."

"Not is the mood, I was in the human world before Aizen demanded we all come back in, in short, get on my nerves and I destroy you."

"Like you could, I was in the human world and I didn't even since you…maybe you are the weakest espada."

"Last time I checked you're not the one with the six on you anywhere so you can shut up go to hell."

Luppi frowned, "I'm already there."

"Oh you don't know hell yet, if you'd like I could show it to you by throwing you in and taping your mouth shut so you can shut up and be in hell all at the same time."

"What are you _trash _doing?"

Both Luppi and Grimmjow winced, mainly Luppi though as the nine other espadas were all standing in the kitchen door way.

"Nothing that's any of your damned business, Ulquiorra."

"You still don't know your place sexta? Why am I not surprised?"

"You just gonna talk or are you gonna make something out of it!"

"Can we just get something to eat and leave, I'm tired," Stark said hoarsely as he pushed past Grimmjow and Luppi and went to the fridge, taking out a microwavable macaroni and cheese.

Grimmjow growled and then stalked out the kitchen.

Luppi on the other hand was bold so he stuck around and got a slice of cake from the dessert fridge.

While eating his cake he began trying to talk to Halibel.

"So Halibel, have you ever just hung out in the human world?"

"No."

"Why not? It's fun."

"We aren't supposed to be having fun in the human world, just sticking to normal business."

Luppi rolled his eyes, "You're just like this guy Uryuu told me about his name was Thomas Jefferson, he was absolutely no fun, just like you." Luppi's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said and hoped they all just assumed he was referring to another arrancar.

"And Uryuu might be?"

Of course leave it up to Szayelaporro to comment.

"A person I know."

"What's his rank?"

"I don't remember."

"I don't appreciate being lied to Luppi," Szayelaporro was one of those people who were too perceptive for their own good and Luppi just wasn't in the mood to hear them reprimand him for being involved with someone from the other side, so he just got up and left.

Luppi didn't know what to do with himself Aizen wouldn't let him go back to the human world until next week and if he snuck out before he would be in pretty deep.

**With Uryuu **

After Uryuu cleaned himself up a bit he made his way to Ichigo's house where the meeting was just about to start. Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rukia, Renji, and Hitsugaya were all present to hear the briefing and make comments, none were going to stay since they were on strict orders to return as soon as possible,

"Hey Uryuu did you see an arrancar around? I felt a lot of it coming from your area," I chigo said as they all sat down on pillows around the table.

"Yeah…it was a little one and it ran away before I could take care of it." It wasn't completely a lie, but all the same it wasn't the truth either.

"Oh as long as you're alright then I _suppose_."

"Alright, alright let's get started so we can go back the soul society…I don't trust Rangiku to do the paperwork she was supposed to do yesterday and someone has to be there to make her."

They all nodded and focused on Toshiro as he began to give some details on arrancars, refreshing their memories about how they were just hallows imitating soul reapers and other stuff.

All the while Uryuu thought about only one thing Luppi, Luppi was the reason for this whole reason, he was an arrancar after all. _I shouldn't even be talking to him, it doesn't matter if I love him or not he is the enemy but then again I consider soul reapers to be my enemies too. Maybe I need to look at my life and priorities from another point of view or something._

Uryuu couldn't shut his mind down it just refused to stop distracting him it was so bad he barely noticed everyone was leaving,

"Huh oh yeah, b- bye guys."

"Uryuu are you alright you look awfully pale, I mean paler than usual."

"Yeah I just um I need some fresh air I'll see you guys later." Uryuu ran out before anyone could stop him, he ran all the way to the park and sat on the jungle gym breathing deeply as his whole body shuttered from the cold wet air that came from the rain which had stopped a few minutes ago.

Uryuu closed his eyes and just laid there for a few minutes before getting up and deciding to just go home and sleep.

He walked in his house and just crashed on his couch instead of going to bed, he didn't even take off his shoes.

His last thoughts before he shut his eyes were, _Luppi, will keep his promise he always does he promised me that too._


End file.
